XANA materialized
by The Virgin Whore
Summary: New students are not always what they look to be. Ugly, Shyla is just one of them. Look the title gives it away, ok! Just read it please! Review...
1. Shyla

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the band named Psychonaut 75

Jim walked into Biology class where Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy where turned around and

discussing on why XANA hadn't attacked in such a long time.

"Well I think Aelita should come and stay here with us for a little while, just for a visit!"

suggested Odd with a smile on his face. "Don't you think so Jeremy?"

"I think she should", answered Jeremy blushing a deep pink.

"ALRIGHT! Listen up!" screamed Jim as the whole class was screaming so they wouldn't have to hear him.

"We have a new student in class, today. Her name is uh… let me see here. Oh, um… Shyla Ugly. Now she's a little different so don't you give her a hard…"

"SO WOULDN'T THAT MAKE HER, UGLY SHYLA?!!?" said Sissy.

The whole class lit up in laughs as a blue haired girl walked in with her back to the class. Looking at the problem on the board, although everyone thought she was pretending to look just to get away from the mockery. She turned around to look, and started to walk toward Sissy.

"Why that would make me Ugly Shyla Miss. Cici. Round of applause!! She's smart" answered Ugly Shyla with a cocky smile on her face.

Cici was dumbfounded! The girl wasn't ugly at all; in fact she was the opposite of ugly. You could have fallen into her light blue eyes, and her lips were full and plump, as were her breast! Cici had nothing on her.

"No really that is my name. I have always been called Ugly Shyla; I don't get offended one bit! So don't be embarrassed to call me that."

Jim stood at the door not knowing what to say to such an odd request. "Um… well I guess if you approve they can call you that, go ahead." And with that Jim left out the door shaking his head.

"Do you mind like to tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Not at all. I moved here from England. I live outside the school with my aunt and uncle. I was born in Cairo, Egypt where I lived for about 4 years. Then I moved to Taiwan only staying there for 1 year. Next was India, where I stayed for 3 years. Then it was of to Hong Kong. My parents decided to go live in England after I turned 11, but they left me shortly after. AND now I'm here with my aunt and uncle having a blast!!!" she finished with a smile on her face. Everyone was staring at her with his or her mouths opened. Not just at her interesting live, but at her facial piercings. "What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Are those piercings on you face?" asked the teacher.

"oh, yes. I got them when I lived in India. I took up the Hindu religion, but I didn't exactly believe every single thing in the religion so I kind of have a mixture of believes."

"Um… well I'm sorry, but you are going to have to take them out", said the teacher.

"Alright then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd all sat outside the school talking, when Ugly Shyla headed in their direction.

"Hi there!"

"Oh hi Ugly Shyla", said Odd trying not to laugh on how funny it sounded.

She still had her rings in her face. She didn't want to take them out, although she knew they would get on her for it, again.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Not much just talking", answered Yumi.

In the distance they heard Sissy telling younger girl how ugly her outfit was. "I can't believe you would wear something like that! Specially with that shirt!"

"Hey Melanie", said Shyla as she went to see what the racket was all about.

"She says my outfit isn't cute enough", said Melanie through tears and sobs.

"Well then I guess she doesn't know a good outfit when she sees one! How about you tell me where you got it and I go buy one, that we can both wear it. C'mon".

"That was really nice of her" said Odd with a look of surprise on his face.

A/N: I know it's a long prologue, but I couldn't help it! If you comment though I will put the rest up. Shyla steals the materialization program for her own use.


	2. Suichi Axan

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Code Lyoko, not the name Ugly Shyla, nor a pair of pants so please send a dollar to the "Trying to buy pants to cover my bare ass" foundation… thank you

Chapter 1- Suichi Axan

"Shyla what are you wearing?" asked Odd laughing.

Shyla blushed and said "turns out it wasn't an outfit, it was the uniform for the "Girls Plant the Flowers Club! I'm an official member. Now I'm stuck planting flowers and trees all around the school like some dumbo!"

"I feel so sorry for you" Odd said as he started the laughing again.

"And yet you laugh and mock me!" said Shyla kidding.

"Well it's so funny!"

"I need to go to the factory to check up on Aelita. Xana hasn't attacked in a while and I'm starting to worry", said Jeremy…

"You're right Jeremy," commented Ulrich. "Go now so you won't be late to any of your classes. You wouldn't want the teachers to get mad at you."

"You're right. Bye now."

"Bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy entered the factory and went down the elevator. When he got to the computer room the system was turned on. The chair wasn't where he had left it and the computer lights were on.

"Someone's been in here!"

He went down to check the scanners out. One of them was still on, as if recently used. Someone HAD been in there. He headed back up to talk to Aelita.

"Aelita have you heard from Xana at all?"

"No Jeremy and I'm starting to wonder too. He usually attacks at least once a week."

"Maybe he does have something up his sleeves. Maybe he is thinking of a plan. What if he materialized one of his monsters again?? Let me check the materialization program, Aelita." He pressed the button on his computer to take out the disk he had been working on just 2 days ago, but the slot was empty.

"Aelita the disk isn't here! Some one must have taken it!"

"Oh no Jeremy! But how could XANA have done this? Are you positive it's not there?"

"Yes. How did he do it though?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys XANA stole the materialization program!"

"What???? How??" asked Yumi.

"I don't know, but I searched high and low and didn't find a thing in the factory."

Just as Ulrich was about to say something they saw Ugly Shyla and a boy that they had never seen before headed inside the main hall.

"Who is that?" wondered Yumi out loud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey look guys it's that boy Shyla was with", said Cici to the boys sitting with her at dinnertime. "I think he's the other new student my father was talking about the day before Ugly came along!"

"What's his name Cici?" asked Nicholas.

"I don't know but I know he just moved here from Paris."

The boy had black hair parted to one side, covering his right eye. He looked kind of like the lead singer of the band the Goo Goo Dolls, but a whole lot younger. His pants were black with fire on the bottom the legs and the pockets were outlined with red. He was wearing two shirts kind of like Ulrich but the bottom on was red with a big black star in the middle with writing above and below it. The top one was black with a small pocket on the right side. He had two spiked bracelets on his left hand and a red wristband on his right. He had a very scary Punk, Goth look to him, but yet he was very good looking. At least enough to make all the girls stare and drool over such a hunk of a teenage boy!

He stood staring around with his tray trying to find a place to sit. He saw a girl headed toward him, ' I think that's the principals daughter' he thought to himself as he started walking away fast, headed for the table in the corner. Cici stood dumbfounded, as she had been so badly rejected without him even knowing her.

He sat at the table all alone.

"Who do you think that is?" asked Yumi interested.

"I don't know. Let's go talk to him and find out" said Ulrich.

The gang got up and went over to talk to this new boy. He was just playing with his food and not eating it. He looked at it mysteriously and poked it with his fork. 'I think it's alive!!'

"HI! I'm Odd. What's your name?'

"uh… oh Suichi Axan. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, and this is Jeremy, Yumi, and Ulrich."

"So where did you come from?" asked Jeremy as they all sat down with him.

"From Paris. I just moved here a week ago."

"Oh do you like it so far?"

"So far so good."

They kept talking until the end of dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeremy Xana has finally launched an attack!"

"Where is the activated tower Aelita?"

"In the desert region. I'm right in front of it but I need help! There are four monsters surrounding it."

"Ok. Stay out of sight. I'm headed for the factory right now!"

"Hurry!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Shyla!"

"Oh hello Odd."

"What were you doing in the woods?"

"Planting another tree. It such hard work! I know one would figure 'how hard is it to take a leafy thing and plant it in the ground?' but now I think other wise."

"Hahhaa! I still can't believe that you joined them without even knowing it."

Suddenly Odd's cell went off.

"Excuse me. Hello?"

"Odd Xana has launched an attack, head for the factory right now. Yumi and Ulrich are already down here. Now hurry!"

"Well bye Shyla I have to go now."

"Bye Odd, have fun doing whatever it is that you are going to do!"

Just as Odd entered the woods, Suichi was coming out. He headed towards Shyla.

"What did you activate?"

"Just what I needed to activate."

"If any of them get…"

"What? They get what? You are suppose to be on my side, you know."

"Well I really give a monkey's ass about you. I hate you. The only reason I helped you was because you lied to me."

"Yes and now I'm all that you have left. And I don't think you could do without me."

"How wrong you are. I'm just with you for revenge. You know the saying 'Keep you friends close but your enemies even closer'. That really describes us."

"You and your little idle threats. Shyla when are you going to learn any better? Huh?" said Suichi as he started to circle Shyla with his arm touching her hair. Leaning in as if to kiss her.

"Never." Shyla pushed him off her. "And if you hurt them you are going to be in it deep!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What does he see in her? She isn't pretty at all," started to complain Cici as she saw Suichi trying to kiss Shyla.

"Well actually she is gorgeous," answered Herb.

"You shut up!! What do you know, stupid!"

A/N: hehehehe. ITS about to get good!!!!!!!!! Buhahahhhahha


	3. What Did You do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or anything Toxin. Now on with the show!!

Chapter 3- What did you do?

"Jeremy how many life points do I have left?" asked Odd weary.

"Only 10, Odd! Be careful".

Ulrich and Yumi ran behind Aelita protecting her from the monsters XANA had sent near the tower.

"Impact!" and just like that the last one was down. Odd was behind trying to get one of the wasp that was left.

"Laser arrow! Ha piece of cake," with that taking out the last remaining wasp and himself.

Aelita was entering the tower. She took a deep breath as she went in. The lights started to become alive with each of her step. She ascended upward slowly into the replica of the entrance. A screen came up and she typed in her name and the code.

"Back to the past," said Jeremy pushing the "Enter" button.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shyla did you have fun planting those trees?"

"How did you know that's what I was doing?"

"Maybe the uniform gave it away!" screamed Odd laughing hysterically on the ground.

"Stop making fun of me!"

"I can't!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suichi sat up on the wall reading a book at break.

"He looks so thoughtful… I haven't heard him talk yet, but I think his voice will be so smooth and beautiful like him," commented Melanie.

"Oh give it up little girl! He would never look at you with interested eyes! You have no body and you are but a child! He wants older, mature and well bodied girls!" screamed Cici, making the younger girl cry.

"Well he didn't pay attention to you either," said the younger, black girl next to Melanie.

"That's because I haven't talked to him yet, otherwise he would be head- over- heels with me," exclaimed Cici angry on the fact that it had taken her some time to answer with a good comeback. The fact was she didn't want to admit she had tried to talk to him, but he hadn't cared to stick around.

"Well then go right now I want to see you prove it!"

"I will so watch and learn babies!"

Cici walked up to Suichi with confidence. She put her hands on her hips and looked up at him.

"Hmm!!" screamed Cici almost making her throat bleed with the loud noise. Still Suichi didn't look up from his quite thick book.

"Hi there. I'm Cici, the _principal's _daughter. Who are you?"

There was a long silence while she waited. "WELL?!??!"

"I think you know already, **_CICI_**." Suichi still had not looked from his book and was probably not going to look up soon. He thought he had made it clear to Cici he didn't wish or cared to talk with her by doing so.

"Well um… uh…" she looked at where the younger girls stood waiting. 'I can't let them think that they can prove me wrong!' she thought to herself. "I meant some details about you."

He finally looked up at her. He scanned her form, the way her breast looked and how big her hips were. 'She could use more developing' he thought. He put a smile on his face, which made Cici grinned with satisfaction that she had him in her web. He looked at her straight in the eyes with that cocky grin of his.

"I don't think that's any of your business. And I heard that talk between you and the younglings. You are none of the things you said I wanted, except for being older of course, and although you cannot take hints quite well I think you're smart enough to figure that much out."

Cici was choking on her tears, with clenched fist and the last of her dignity she turned around to go and cry alone, while Suichi went back to reading. The younger girls felt bad for her, but she had asked for it. They looked at Suichi and knew that was too mean even for Cici.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cici what's wrong?" asked Shyla worried for the usually bitchy girl.

"Nothing!!!! Why do you care?"

"I was just asking! Who made you cry?" she asked with sincerity in her voice. Cici looked up at her and knew she was being honest.

"The new boy!" she managed to say.

"Suichi?"

"Yes!"

"Look don't listen to him, he doesn't like girls that much."

"Then why did I see him try to kiss you?"

"He was joking, trying to get me angry."

Cici finally calmed down enough to compose herself and head to class with Shyla.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well thank you for joining us in class young ladies" exclaimed the teacher.

Cici headed toward the teacher, whispering to her she had an incident. "Shyla was just helping me."

"Alright then take your seats."

Suichi sat in the back of the room, where the last empty seat remained for Shyla to seat.

"You wanted to know what I did?"

"Why tell me now?"

"I figured it's the best time. I went into their scanner system and put a virus in it. One of them is walking around with the Black Toxin in their body and doesn't even know it."

"You did what?!!" screamed Shyla, getting up.

"MISS SHYLA!! Was it not enough you were late to my class?! You also have to interrupt it with your sudden outburst?"

Shyla sat quickly back down, blushing and looking at the ground. "I'm so sorry Ma'am. I didn't mean to…"

"No, but you are going to the principals office this instant!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd all sat outside under the shade drinking soda.

"It is weird we didn't see the attack XANA sent us!" Yumi exclaimed after Jeremy brought up the small fact.

"How come we didn't notice it before?" wondered Ulrich out loud.

"Maybe we reacted before he had it all going," contemplated Odd.

"No, it's not like him," said Jeremy.

"Well let's think about it later 'cause here comes Shyla."

"Hi guys," said Shyla with a fake smile on her face.

"What happened with the principal?" asked Ulrich.

"Not much, I just got a weeks detention."

Odd started laughing. "Why did you scream in the first place?" he asked through his hand, which was trying to cover his laugh.

"Well did you guys hear that Suichi made Cici cry?"

"Yes, but she probably asked for" they all answered.

"Well she did but not enough for him to make her cry. Anyways when I got to class we started to argue why he had done it and that's why I screamed."

"Well speaking of Suichi, I think he's looking for you," commented Jeremy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want now?" asked Shyla angry. "Thanks to you I have weeks detention!"

"Also thanks to me, you won't have to leave the campus late at night anymore. I think it'll be so much you leaving so late at night and not having dinner."

"WHAT!!!! You had no right to do that. No wait how did you do that?"

"Oh your fake aunt and uncle came by and fixed it up so that I can have you around 24/7. Beside you go to hotels when you leave the school grounds, and when you don't have enough money you sleep in the streets! This is a much better arrangement for both of us!"

"No it isn't. But I am not worrying over that now. What did you do to them?" asked Shyla pointing at the gang with her stare.

"ONE of them Shyla. And I put Black Toxin into one of the scanners. There are black cells walking through one of them as we speak. It could be years before anyone detects anything. I have the device that would activate it and kill him or her. I know you have taken a liking to them so it's best you listen to me. You know damn well I'm not afraid to kill."

"I know too well you're not!"

Again he started to touch her hair. "How I love you're blue hair." He drew near and kissed it, inhaling her smell.

"I hate anything you love about me!" said Shyla through gritted teeth and pushed him away.

"Ah ah ah. Don't tempt me to hurt them."

"Whatever," said Shyla and walked away.

"Oh how you love to play it tough, but you'll learn to love me soon enough my little blue haired freak."

A/N gross chapter! Urgh I have written better but I needed an in-between chappy while I formulate a good heart breaking chapter…


	4. A Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or um… anything else I may have written about. And thank you Walgreen's for saving me so many times!

Chapter 3: A Flashback

Shyla walked into her room, which she shared a girl named Valerie. 'I hate every bit of him, but I can't do anything right now. I can't risk getting any one else killed. Not anymore.'

She walked to her duvet, where she looked in the mirror. 'If he loves my blue hair, then I no longer do!' She took a small bag from under her bed with the words _Walgreen's_ on it. 'It's time for a change anyways'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd was turned around talking with Jeremy and Odd in their math class when Shyla came in with blue jeans, and a pink and black shirt.

Everyone stood still, mouths opened. Her hair was no longer blue, but black making her look like a completely different person, especially with the drastic change of clothes too! Not only that but she no longer wore the facial piercings! She was pretty before but now it was like looking at a Goddess.

She headed toward the empty seat next to Odd.

"Wow what did you do to yourself?" asked Odd mesmerized by the beauty before him.

"Nothing. I just thought it was time for a nice change."

"Well what a wonderful change it was," said Odd back, blushing at his daring comment.

As the class went by Odd and Shyla kept exchanging looks with each other, each time blushing. Odd had liked her since she first got there two weeks before, and he felt that she felt the same way about him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So your aunt and uncle decided that you should stay in the school all the time. Why would they all of the sudden not want you around?" asked Odd surprised that Shyla was staying in school grounds at all times.

"I'm kind of a trouble maker. I used to get in a lot of trouble in all my other schools. I don't think anyone would want someone like me around, especially if they are not their real kids"

"What do you mean? I know you don't live with your mom and dad, but I figured they must have been traveling. I mean you did that a lot when you were with them."

"Well they aren't. And we certainly did travel around."

"Where are they then? If it's ok with me asking, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"They died in a car accident 4 months ago," Shyla answered while looking up at the sky.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Odd looking at her sadly and ashamed for asking her to begin with.

"It's ok, you didn't kill them did you?" she said with a sad smile as she looked at him in the eyes.

"What of course NOT!!" Odd said defensively.

"I was just kidding, calm down. You don't have to apologize unless you did. Now come on lets not talk about that now. Lets finish our snacks before breaks over," she said wiping her eyes of tears that had not being shed yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you have fun talking to your girlfriend Odd?" asked Yumi smiling at her friend.

Odd smiled back and said, "she's not my girlfriend! And I did have fun."

"But it looks like you have some competition," commented Jeremy.

"Yeah, Suichi seems to have his eyes on her too," said Yumi in agreement with Jeremy.

Odd remembered the day before and how he had noticed him trying to kiss her and what seem to him as smelling her hair. His friends kept talking and he decided to put that aside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why would you do that to you hair?"

"You ruined the old color for me," answered Shyla flatly.

"You do it to hurt me. I also have feelings you know."

"I forget, just 5 months ago you were still but a program who knew not of what feelings were."

"And just 5 months ago you were a desperate girl who wanted to get rich! I can't believe someone as gorgeous as you would be so computer smart!" said Suichi into Shyla's face with his stupid cocky grin.

"I can't believe I ever believed you! You said you would make my parents and me rich, but none of it happened!"

"It was your own stupidity for listening in the first place! I never forced you! You did it on your own free will!"

"I didn't know what I got myself into! You made me come here with no family left! To take dead bodies away from orphanages and sneaking around at night like some criminal!"

"Oh don't forget the stealing and the lying!"

"I can't believe I virtualized him for you. You shouldn't have lied to me like you did XANA; maybe I wouldn't be so bitter if you hadn't done all you did… especially in such short time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Shyla had being sneaking around computer system codes when she had discovered a world named Lyoko. It looked a lot like a game to her. She went in and messed around with it, and then she found a XANA character who wrote her things.

Eventually he convinced her that he could make her rich and give her anything else that she should want. She hadn't known any better and agreed to help him get out of the game. There was a materialization program some kid had invented, but that was in France. She needed to head there and get it. Her parents thought she was going on a trip to visit her only aunt who lived there.

When she finally arrived in France, he had given her the next set of instructions. She needed to get a near to death body for him to get into. Someone no one would miss. She had been hesitant, but he had assured her that nothing would happen to the person she brought. She didn't know what he planned to do with the body, so she went to an orphanage where many of the children where sick with some virus that was deadly. She stole the body of a boy, who in the records showed, had been found in the streets. No name, no family, nothing had been found on him.

XANA told her to bring the boy to some abandoned factory immediately. The elevator there led her to a computer room with the biggest computer she had ever seen. She didn't even have to search for Lyoko for hours like she usually did, instead she had to type in the codes for her to be able to talk to XANA. He told her to head into the elevator and go to the last floor with the body. Three scanners were opened and she put the body into one. She headed back up to the computer room; it had taken her awhile to figure out the system but had done it. After she had virtualized the body XANA told her to stay there while he worked on his plan. Once he had taken over the body he told her there was a materialization disk in the computer. The kid was planning on using it the next day to transport some girl out of Lyoko too. XANA told her to use it to get him out.

End Flashback

"Like I said it was you stupidity that led you to do it all!"

"Well I'm young I make mistakes."

"You are fifteen, that's not so young, if you get my meaning," he said winking.

Shyla got up angry, about to leave Suichi behind to eat his lunch alone, but he knew her to well and got up in time to hold her back.

"And stay away from that Odd kid," he whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't want to hurt him". He let her go off storming mad.

As she was heading for her room, she noticed Odd standing in front of her door. "What's up Odd?" she said putting on the mask of happiness again.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I mean about you and me."

"what about is?"

"Well I hope you like me like I like you. Um… I would really like to be your boyfriend… and um…"

"Oh Odd I'm sorry but I…" she found it difficult to lie to him about her feelings for him. " I don't feel like that for you. I'm sorry I led you to think other wise. I would like to get to know you more as one of my friends, some one I can tell my secrets too". It broke her heart to see him so upset, but she didn't want him hurt or dead.

"Oh… I'm sorry too. I just made a total fool of myself."

"No Odd it was good for you to talk about how you felt. It's what I need to do. Come in with me," she invited him with her hand into her room.

She told him to sit on her bed as she took out a picture from under her pillow. She stood still for a moment looking at it, her eyes watering. Shyla handed the picture to Odd. It was a blonde hair woman hugging a brown haired man, both young.

"My mother and father. Look I'll tell you what happened with them. I need to tell somebody, and you seem trust worthy," she said as she looked at her opened palms.

A/N: Ok this was kinda bad, I know don't tell me, but I'm just not so great with flashbacks!! And I was trying hard not to make it disgusting! But please review me… And thank you all for the nice reviews so far. OH by the way how did it make you feel that he has been materialized for 5 months now, when they've just gotten there 2 weeks ago?


	5. Meet Piero

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.roles eyes evertime....  
  
Chapter 4- Piero gets introduced  
  
"It was really rainy out, we had been fighting. My mother was so upset she had cried. They told me they had to go and buy food for the rest of the week. But they never came back. I had fallen asleep mad. The next day they called our house. My parent's break hadn't worked and on the turn the car had slipped of the road or so they told me. I cried so hard for three hours straight. I never got to say how sorry I was."  
"I don't know what to say to you, Shyla," said Odd more upset than before.  
"You can't say anything to me. But I think you should head for class right now. You're late."  
"Oh, right."  
As he went out she began to cry. She didn't say the most important part of the tragedy. The reason the breaks hadn't worked was because some one had cut them. She only found out who it had been 2 months after the accident, she could do nothing by then.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suichi stared around yet once again at where to sit for dinner, he had to do this everyday since he had gotten there. There was really no point in doing it; he always ended up in a corner table by himself. But today was different; it was the first day Shyla didn't have to go "home".  
He saw her sitting with Ulrich and Jeremy. Two of them were missing. 'I really need to get rid of them and Aelita', he thought to himself as he headed their way.  
"Hi there. Think I can sit with you guys?" he asked as he gave Shyla a smile and a stare.  
"Sure go ahead," answered Ulrich.  
"Where are your other two friends?" he asked interested  
"Well Yumi lives with her parents and Odd went...on a date," answered Ulrich looking worriedly at Shyla when he said his last comment.  
"Oh."  
"Well I need to go finish my school work. Detention was too boring and I fell asleep," said Shyla standing up with her tray.  
"I'll walk you to your room," said Suichi standing up quickly.  
"That's ok, I can do it on my own," said Shyla with an angry face.  
"Well I still want to do it."  
"But I don't need you too."  
She noticed that Ulrich and Jeremy were staring and she decided not to make more of a scene than she already had. "Fine," she said walking away with him. He smiled knowing he had won. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want to know what I found out about the nerd?"  
"No."  
"He is trying to find a cure for Aelita. I really can't allow that."  
"Once he does they'll disconnect Lyoko and you'll be dead. I hope he succeeds," said Shyla as she sat in the chair in front of her duvet.  
"Oh yes and wouldn't you love that. I trusted you with my life when I went in, but I came out infected with a virus!" exclaimed Suichi as he pulled the covers of her bed over him, smiling all the while. He had just given a 20,000-dollar diamond necklace and she was very happy with him, for once. But that's how she was. Anyone could make her happy with material things.  
"What can I say? You pissed me off," she said as she climbed in with him.  
He put his hand on over her figure. "We need to go over the blue prints for the Pawn right now."  
"I'm tired and Valerie will be coming back soon. Leave."  
"I really don't feel like it," he said as he tried to move his hand down her pants.  
"Well you better," she said and elbowed him near his groin in response. "NOW!"  
"Fine," he said and got of her bed with pain in his lower stomach. "But only because I have to go work on a nice plan for the robbery."  
"I told you, I wasn't helping you break in."  
"Piero is in, why can't you be? We need a computer- smart girl to break the into the alarm system," he told her as he winked.  
"No!!!!"  
"Then... hey you know what? I have this cool button that will kill one of those son of bitches IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT I SAY!!!!!!!!!"  
Shyla jumped when he screamed at her. Just as she was about to say something the door opened and Valerie stepped in.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you were talking," she said as she put her bag down. Valerie was lying of course she had heard the screaming all the way down the hall, but she feared for Shyla.  
"If you're sorry then why aren't you leaving?" he said pissed off.  
"It's her room too," answered Shyla as she pushed him out the door and closed it behind her.  
"I am so sorry about him," she apologized to Valerie.  
Suichi left quickly for his room. 'Now you are in Shyla,' he thought to himself as he walked away with is hands in his pockets. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was your date last night?" Shyla questioned Odd while they drank some soda.  
"Um... Sam. Who told you I was out?"  
"Ulrich did. I'm glad you found someone else," she said as she played with her can.  
"Yeah, right back at you." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok. I have broken into the alarm system. You have less than ten minutes to work," said Shyla into the microphone in front of her mouth.  
"Which way now?" asked Suichi, as he looked left and right not knowing which side to turn.  
"Right."  
They moved quickly into the dark room that held the wonderful possessions they desired.  
"Don't forget to get the tape," she said.  
"Oh I won't," said Suichi. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear? There was a robbery last night at the Pawn!" commented Melanie as she tried to plat a purple flower into the dark ground.  
"I heard, actually," said Shyla looking at her.  
"It's awful. My mother had things there since she got a loan for the new car..."  
"I feel sorry for you guys," Shyla said it without meaning it and it was obvious, "she must feel awful."  
"Yes. Hey look," said Melanie excitedly pointing at a boy who was with Suichi, "who is that with Suichi?"  
"I don't know. Are you almost finished? I want to go see."  
"Uh-huh. Go and then come to tell me who it is!"  
Shyla got up and walked over to where Suichi and the stranger sat. "Suichi who is he?"  
"Shyla, Piero. Piero, Shyla."  
"This is him?"  
"Yes or I wouldn't have just introduced him with the name," he exclaimed, laughing all the while.  
"You don't have to be such a smart ass about it!" she said pissed off.  
Piero had dark blonde hair, in bangs that covered his eyes, but left enough for him to see and not bump against things. His eyes were sky blue, lips full and good enough to eat. He had the look a model should have. He was probably 2 years older than Shyla. He wore baggy khaki pants with a green shirt advertising a camp, and a blazer over it. 'He has to be a model with his looks,' thought Shyla.  
"Nice to meet you," she said, extending her hand.  
"Yeah," he answered in a husky voice, but never moving. Shyla pulled back her hand angry at how rude it had been on his half not to shake it.  
Cici, Herb, and Nicholas approached them, Shyla never saw them coming. Piero got up and hugged as if they were a couple.  
"What a wonderful time I had last night," he said as he walked away tracing her hips with his hand. As he passed Cici he winked at her and smiled. And all the while Suichi had the biggest grin on his face.  
"It's not funny, Suichi," said Shyla and walked away.  
"Oh but it is little one, it is"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Here is your share of the loot," said Suichi handing Shyla a bunch of gold jewels in a big, white bag.  
"I don't want anything stolen!"  
"You took the diamond necklace."  
"You told me you bought that!! HERE thought take it back," she screamed as she took of the necklace she wore under her clothes, and threw it at him. She got up and ran for her room. Truth was she knew it was stolen which was the reason she wore it under her clothes.  
"Goddamn why is she so fucking stubborn?" said Suichi annoyed still holding the bag.


	6. Friends Till the End

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or anything else in the world...  
  
Note from Kali: Well Since I was moving my shit to a new house I hadn't written so I apologize a thousand times!!  
  
Chapter Five: Friends till the End  
  
"Piero thinks we should do something all together tomorrow," commented Suichi to Shyla as they sat on the roof of the school smoking.  
"I don't like him," said Shyla flatly.  
"I don't care. I was telling you his thought, meaning we are doing it. I don't ask you want you want because I always know the answer."  
Shyla rolled her eyes as she took a breath of the cigarette, "I saw you go into their scanners again. What for?"  
"They start to worry when I don't attack."  
"What was it this time? I felt us go back in time."  
"Took over a big subway system. The people were a panicked mess. I loved it!" he exclaimed taking a puff, "They had this faces, it was unbelievable, they didn't know what to do. How ironic humans are... They do all this sinful things and yet when they are about to die they remember there is a God and they must pray, ask for His forgiveness. Typical thing of them to do, really."  
"Wouldn't you?" asked Shyla surprised at his truthful comment.  
"No. If you are meant to die, then you will die. Nothing you can do."  
"I think there is a greater being out there who might listen and take pity upon you," said Shyla looking up at the stars.  
"I wonder if that's what the witches of the Salem village thought when they were burned alive for their "evil doings"," thought Suichi out loud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The city of Pompeii was a very civilized society. They had a rich culture and their technology is believed to have been incredible. The Pompeii's were very smart people!" exclaimed the history teacher.  
"Yeah, and that's why every single one of them died!" exclaimed Suichi.  
"They didn't know about Mount Vesuvius which...  
Suichi cut the teacher short. "Then their technology mustn't have been so great. If they knew the volcano was not dormant, which would have taken an idiot not to know, why would they not monitor it? Hmmmm...? They thought if they hid in the harbor they would be protected from such a fierce catastrophe! Only six of them didn't head for it because they probably knew they would not escape what they had coming! All 300,000 of them died!" screeched Suichi to the class who was wide eyed and scared by his rantings.  
"Mr. Axan! HEAD TO THE OFFICE immediately..." said the teacher who was as read as a tomato with anger.  
Suichi took a deep breath, "Gladly." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Suichi what is your problem!?!?" exclaimed Shyla as she talked with Suichi in his room. Once again they were smoking, apparently it was the only way they could spend quality time together.  
"Nothing."  
"Then why would you do some stupidity like that!"  
"I fell deeply for that ancient city, and it's stupidity. I felt the need to argue about it."  
"Whatever. So where are we going to go with Piero. I know it isn't just to hang out," said Shyla making a wink gesture with her hands.  
"Well actually it is. He has this new girlfriend, but he wants to have a double date."  
"I think it's you who's desperate and wants a date," said Shyla inhaling and exhaling smoke. "So I don't want to go."  
"Every fucking time Shyla!" Suichi was tired of her playing it tough. He knew that she liked him enough, yet here she was pretending all the time.  
Shyla got up and headed out the door quickly. "Bye, Suichi. I'm hungry!" screamed as she ran down the hall actually smiling. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys," said Shyla as she set down her tray.  
"Hi Shyla," answered the gang smiling.  
"I haven't seen you in a while Odd!" pointed out Shyla.  
"Um... yeah," said Odd not looking at her.  
"What's wrong? You mad at me?"  
"No, it's just that I haven't been feelings so good, must have been the food," said Odd grinning and rubbing the back of his head.  
"Well what are you doing this weekend?" she asked.  
"Not much. Why?"  
"How would you like to join some of my friends and me on a triple dating deal?" she asked smiling as she took a bite of her burger.  
Odd sigh. He thought she was going to ask him to go with her on a date; he still had hopes for them both.  
"Sure, but who will I go with?" question Odd.  
"With Sam silly," said Shyla laughing. She turned toward Ulrich and Yumi "you guys look like a such a cute couple," with that she left as soon as she had gotten there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys having fun?" asked Shyla as she looked at Sam and Odd.  
"Yeah so good so far," answered Sam.  
"Good! Want to come to the restroom girls?" asked Shyla.  
"YEAH OK" said both in response.  
Suichi came to sit next to Odd as the girls left. "So Odd, I wanted to talk to you for a while now. You know about all three of 'us'".  
"What do you mean?" asked Odd given a small, fake laugh.  
"I know you liked Shyla, but she couldn't be with you because she was with me. I hope you don't hate me for it. I really wanted to be your friend and since that happened I figured you didn't feel the same way. But I feel I should ask you instead. How do you feel about me?" asked Suichi gasping for breath after his long speech.  
Odd stayed quiet for a moment, as he thought carefully about the question. "No I don't hate you, in fact I'd like to be your friend," he said sincerely.  
Suichi smiled and said "Good 'cause so do I."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What kind of outfit is that Ugly!?" asked the Cici.  
"One which covers my behind," she answered as she walked down the hall heading for her first class. Just as she walked out the door Suichi appeared at her side walking with his hands in his pockets.  
"Guess what Shyla?"  
"I don't know Suichi what?"  
"I made a new friend. And his name is"  
"I could care less," said Shyla annoyed, interrupting him.  
"Odd."  
Shyla head turned so quickly that her head almost snapped. "WHAT!!??!?!?!?"  
"Oh now you care," he said rolling his eyes at her.  
"Now well duh! You hate the poor guy! What are you planning with this?"  
"Nothing. I really just want to be friends. In fact, Odd, Piero, and I are going to go to the that park where you play baseball... Then we'll probably cross the bridge and go eat some Hot Dogs," he said with a cool, calm smile.  
"Yeah but that'll just be you and Piero. Knowing you as well as I do, you'll probably try to push him off that bridge. It's like 20 feet high!"  
"WHAT! I really want to change my ways Shyla. I want to be friends now that I'm human and all," he looked completely sincere.  
"You swear?" she asked still in doubt.  
"Cross my heart and hope to die!"  
"You will if anything happens to Odd..." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Odd? Are you really going to go with Suichi and Piero to the baseball park?"  
"Yeah they asked me if I wanted to go and then eat some lunch like good pals! Why?" asked Odd grinning.  
"I just wanted to know," she answered looking out the window. 'I hope they meant it though,' thought Shyla.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long but I've been moving to a new house and well I just got my computer connected and working again... 


	7. The Master Plan

Disclaimer" I do not own... Code Lyoko. The smart ass people who made it do, but I sure damn do own this story, so sticks her tongue and blows a raspberry.  
  
Chapter Six- The Master Plan  
  
Suichi sat on a bench writing in cursive in a red notebook. He looked deep in concentration as he wrote with the quilt pen in his left hand.  
All the guys were playing soccer and it was a game, yet he did not move or cheer like the other kids around him. He did not even look annoyed. But out of the corner of his eye he saw Shyla looking over at him and his cogitating mode was over. The dark haired princess had awoken.  
He got up and walked in her direction, near the woods of the school. She had her arms crossed, smiling in a malicious way.  
"The front of the school walls was defaced by a bunch of hooligans last... I'm guessing this was you're work?" she said in that daring smile.  
"Not just me, but Piero joined in too," he answered the smile back. Leaning against a tree he grabbed her roughly and kissed her. They both seemed to like it enough not to break it.  
"What's the notebook for?" asked Shyla once they stopped, trying to take it from Suichi without any success.  
"Nothing."  
"Is it your dairy?" she asked pointing her finger at him.  
"Don't point your finger at me, three more are pointing back at you," he said and walked away, leaving her looking at her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Shyla saw Suichi again coming out of his last class before break.  
"Shyla," he said in a low voice. He was looking ahead not at her.  
"Suichi," she answered, mimicking is every move.  
"You know the nerd found the cure for Aelita? Plans to use it tomorrow."  
"Oh this is bad news for you I see... You still haven't found the cure for the virus. What will you do now?" she asked with worried lies.  
"I guess I will have to cut my date short with my little friend, Odd," he said finally looking at her.  
"WHAT!?!? I thought you wanted to change!" screamed Shyla angrily.  
"What will be so wrong of stealing a disk?" he asked calmly.  
"I should have never believed you. After all you are the father of all lies..." She walked off quickly, but noticing the red notebook again before doing so.  
'I can't trust Suichi,' she thought to herself. 'He is just too crazy, and the moment I trust him he can turn and stab my back, yet once again.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cici walked over to Suichi's table.  
"Hi Suichi," she said with her hands behind her back. Her fake smile could have been believed, but Suichi wasn't an idiot.  
"What do you want?"  
"Oh, what way is that to greet someone? Anyways to answer your question, just to talk." She sat down on the opposite side of him. "I heard you and Odd are going to the park, along with another friend. Is it true?"  
"Not that it's any of business, but yes," he said taking a bite of lasagna.  
"And by any chance is this friend Ulrich?" she asked her hands resting on the table. She seemed to be to interested in this subject.  
Suichi was aware she had a thing for Ulrich. 'Lets see where I can head with this," he thought malevolently. "No actually, it's one of my friends. Piero."  
"Oh, is he that boy from before?" she asked surprised at his change in tone and attitude.  
"Yes. But I know how you like Ulrich," at this she blushed. "Don't feel ashamed, everyone knows."  
"I'm not ashamed," she said looking away angry at his comment.  
"What if I also invite Ulrich to the park with us and you can go there by "coincidence"," at this she frowned for a second. "Look Yumi won't be there to ruin it for you like she usually does. Maybe Ulrich will pay attention for once."  
"That's actually not such a bad idea," she said in return. "It's a deal."  
They shook hands on it. "But you don't want anything in return?" she asked suddenly aware of such a thing. He pulled her by the hand close to his face, "Well actually I do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich walked to his last class of the day. Just as he was reaching the door Suichi appeared out of nowhere.  
"Hi Ulrich," said Suichi grinning.  
"Hi Suichi. What's up?"  
"Well you must know that Odd, Piero, and I are going to the park this weekend."  
"Oh yeah he told me. It's great that you guys are going to be friends," he commented with one hand in his pocket.  
"Yeah I know. But the thing is that we don't know each other and I'm not sure he wants to go by himself to a park with two total strangers. So I was wondering if you would like to come along with us?" This request seemed to amaze Ulrich, but Suichi had proved a point.  
"What does Odd thinks?" he asked.  
"Well I haven't talked to him yet, but I'll ask him. He will probably agree, though."  
"Yeah he probably will. But let's not do things without his consent," said Ulrich going into class. Suichi followed in and sat next to Ulrich, which he never did.  
"So Cici likes you?" Ulrich looked at him surprised.  
"Yeah, but it's nothing. I don't feel the same way," Ulrich whispered.  
"You like Yumi," he said it. Not as a question but as a matter of fact.  
Ulrich looked at him surprised, "How did you know?"  
"It's that obvious Ulrich," he said smiling as if Ulrich was a child who knew nothing.  
"Ulrich?" asked the teacher.  
"PRESENT," he answered  
"Suichi?"  
"Right over here," he said answering completely different from all the other students. He felt annoyed that the teacher saw him come in but had to ask if he was here. It was stupid in his mind.  
"Anyways," he whispered to Ulrich, "how long have you known her?"  
"For almost three years now," he answered.  
"And you have liked her since then?"  
"Yes."  
"How come you guys aren't a couple yet?"  
"Because... I don't know," said Ulrich truthfully.  
"Does she not like you back?"  
"No, I mean yes she does, but..."  
"But what?"  
"I don't know."  
"Maybe she doesn't. Maybe she is just one of those girls who likes to keep you under her thumb, never letting you go."  
"No Yumi's not like that."  
"Well have you guys kissed?"  
"NO, but... its because..."  
"Well you see. She could be one of those bitchy girls," whispered Suichi with a blank face. "Look it seem like to much time wasted between you two! How about you go for some one else. You might waste away waiting for her!"  
"Yeah maybe you're right," said Ulrich as if in a trance.  
"Gentlemen is there something you would like to share with the class?' asked the teacher.  
"NO or we would have done it by now," said Suichi.  
"You and your flippant remarks can get out of my class Mr.Axan! Now!"  
"My pleasure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shyla went into Suichi's bedroom quietly. Everyone was gone now no one would be around to see her go in. It was the weekend and they were allowed to leave the school.  
She looked about the room searching for his bag. She couldn't see it. She walked over to his desk to see what he had in there. She was searching for the red notebook she saw the day before. There were school papers, rolls of money all hundred bills, some stolen jewelry. On the second cabinet there was some pictures of them together and her. She didn't remember given him photos or taking photos with him... 'The hell did he get these?' she thought.  
She went through everything and found nothing. Finally she decided to look under the mattress, and bingo there it was. She sat on the bed and looked through it.  
There were entries talking about her. Then the last three pages were all titled "The Master Plan". She read Yumi's name with a small line next to it, then Jeremy's with the exact same line. Ulrich was different and so was Odd. Then in big letters it said "LYOKO DISCONECTED". Everything was circled in red and on top was that day's date.  
Shyla gasp at Suichi' plan. She knew she had to help the gang of friends.  
  
A/N: Next chapter it will all be done... and undone. I have thoughts for a new story... 


	8. Die My Beloved

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or a gun… DAMN!

Chapter Seven- Die My Beloved

Suichi and Piero were sitting on the benches watching Ulrich and Odd playing ball with some of the other kids there. Not once had they gotten up to join. 'Children's Games" were not their kind of fun. Besides the kids had not even noticed their absence. It felt as if they were baby-sitting them.

"Thank God, it's almost lunch time!" said Piero annoyed and bored.

"Yes, the tension is killing me," answered Suichi.

"But I get to shoot anyone right?" asked Piero.

"Yes! I told you already. They both get shot then we dump the bodies over the bridge. How hard is that to fucking remember?" said Suichi exasperated at Piero's lack of memory.

"Goddamn! I'm sorry, but the way you explain things confuses me!"

"Shut the fuck up, idiot."

"NO you shut the fuck up!"

"Why do you act so childish?" asked Suichi staring at the older boy next to him.

"I don't know," he said honestly. The only times he acted his age was with girls.

"I know. It's 'cause you're a retarded creation," said Suichi rolling his eyes at the boy with model looks.

"Do not call me a creation, Suichi. Or should I say X.A.N.A? 'Cause you're a creation too!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yumi!" said Shyla panting. Finally she had found Yumi reading a book on a bench out in front of her house

"What's wrong Shyla?" asked Yumi concerned.

"Odd and … Ulrich are in trouble."

"What?"

She handed the notebook to Yumi, so she could read for herself.

"I helped Xana materialize himself, but I didn't know he would be like he is!" she said desperately! "We don't have time to talk now! We need to hurry and save them!"

"But this is Suichi's notebook!" said Yumi confused.

"Who the hell do you think X.A.N.A is?" asked Shyla pulling Yumi up as her eyes widened in realization.

The two girls began running. Yumi threw her book on the ground and Shyla held fast to her backpack. As heavy as it was she would not leave it behind. The remainder of the jewels that had been stolen was in there. If she was going to fix one mess she might as well fix all of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suichi and Piero walked behind Ulrich and Odd. Piero took out the gun from his backpack and handed it over to Suichi. They smiled wickedly at each other. They were nearly at the bridge crossing, which was- to their luck- empty. Suichi placed the gun inside his shirt since it conveniently had a pocket.

They reached the bridge when Odd asked them what they would get for lunch. They were not sure.

Suddenly they both halted, while Odd and Ulrich kept walking not knowing. Suichi aimed the gun at Odd first, and shot. Shyla jumped in the way making the bullet blast through his shoulder, instead of his chest. 'Made it just in time,' she thought to herself as she grinded her teeth from the pain on her foot. Odd had landed on top of her.

"Damn IT!" yelled Suichi running with the gun toward her and the three friends, who were stunned at what had just happened. Shyla was getting Odd up in spite of the pain, but holding his hand. Suichi stared at her completely pissed off. He was man enough not to hit her, so he directed his anger toward the others. He aimed at Odd, the being he hated the most, but Shyla knocked the gun upwards making the bullet shoot up to the sky.

"BITCH!" Suichi could not control himself any longer and hit her across the face. She fell on the floor nearly bleeding. He started punching Ulrich. Yumi kicked him from the back, but having no effect at all.

Meantime, Odd was fighting with Piero. Piero kept smacking his face as if he was a punching bag. At the rate he was getting hit, he wouldn't have a face soon. Odd managed to kick him to the ground and land a punch on his stomach. And just in time Shyla hit Piero over the head with the gun, knocking him out. The back of his head started to get wet with blood that ran quicker by the second. Suddenly his body started becoming light, which quickly disappeared into the air. There was nothing left of the good-looking boy.

Shyla and Odd did not even stop to think about what just had happened. Yumi and Ulrich were being thrown around like rag dolls by Suichi. They need to be helped badly. Shyla aimed the gun at Suichi.

"Stop or I'll shoot you!" she said trembling.

"Go ahead and do it! I dare you!" he answered her by walking toward Odd and her. She pulled the trigger but nothing happened. "Actually the gun only had two bullets, you idiot! I didn't think you would come to stop me!" He punched Odd unconscious on the ground.

"I loved you and yet I hated you, Shyla!"

"Well then don't hurt me!" she said as he tried to kick her face.

"But I want to, now!" Shyla tried to kick Suichi, but he bent his back dodging her kick. Shyla let her foot fall down hard to hit him on the front of his body. He reacted by putting right hand on top of his left, making an X. Shyla's foot landed in the center and he pushed it upwardly with all his strength making her spin in the air.

She landed perfectly on her feet.

"All those years of gymnastics finally paid off, I see," said Suichi smiling at how good her fighting skills were.

"Guess so," she said smiling. She tried to punch him, but he slapped her hand to the side, and gave a hard kick to her stomach. She backed a few feet away from him, gasping for air. She quickly regained her posture, showing no sign of pain. Suichi ran at her, pulling at her backpack as she tried to spin around to get away from him. All the jewels fell out on the dirty ground.

"Trying to take my stuff?" he asked as he looked at his stolen possessions.

"Yeah! They're stolen. I was stealing them to return them!"

"Shyla, never try to con a con man!"

She gave a high kick at the same time as Suichi, their feet landing against each other. They kept pushing at their feet trying to make each other fall to the ground. Then Shyla jump with her other foot and kicked Suichi in the face with her high heel. She landed on the ground faced down, and so did Suichi.

He got up bleeding from his left cheek. He kicked Shyla back to the ground. Lifting his foot up high, attempting to try and break her back, then dropping it down failing. She rolled over to her back then pounced up.

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi had all regained consciousness. Shyla, meanwhile, was punching Suichi senseless. She had trained for the day they would kill each other like this long and hard. They were both bleeding baldly from their faces. Suichi finally manage to break free and back away.

He reached into his pocket and got a small control out.

"Shyla I will kill whoever is infected! So stay were you fucking are!" yelled Suichi defeated.

"You fag! You turn to this because you're losing!"

"Damn right. And I don't want to kill you!"

"What is going on Shyla?" the three friends asked at the same time.

"One of you is infected with some virus!" she answered with her back turned

Shyla turned to face Odd. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. She turned back and tried to kick the control out of Suichi's hand, succeeding. The control landed far apart from all of them. They all ran towards it. Every one got their hands on it, but Yumi accidentally pressed the button.

Ulrich began to scream as blood began to pour out of his mouth. The thick, dark liquid poured out of his eyes, ears, nose, and the rest of his orifices. They knew this because he had been wearing shorts, and it was trickling down his legs. His screams of agony seemed to fill the world over. Yumi's insane cries and yells were no help either.

Shyla shook her head as she looked over at Odd who stood stalk-still staring at his dying friend. A tear dropped from her eye as she ran for Suichi who was standing over the edge of the bridge. She pushed him off.

"If I'm going down so are you," he screamed at her, grabbing her shirt. They both fell off the twenty-three foot high bridge yelling.

A/N: Oh how sad. I'm sorry I killed nearly everyone, but I can't help it! I'm a death kind of gal… You understand! Anyways Epilogue up next! Truly that will be the end of that! I have some good ideas for a Dragon Ball Z story right now. So check that out! Thanks for all the great comments! I love you all…


	9. Epilogue

** Epilogue**

Yumi sat crying with her head down, looking at her black skirt. This funeral was the worst she had ever had to witness. The boy she loved, and one of her best friends had died the same day.

But they were not the only ones; Shyla had also died. Falling she had screamed for forgiveness and Odd had whispered I forgive you to himself.

While Yumi had been crying for Ulrich, Odd had died from the wound he had received. Meanwhile Jeremy in the factory had found something wrong with the system. Those three times in that month that X.A.N.A had attacked and they had return back in time, had never happened. But he returned to the past to late.

Yumi had found herself sitting on a bench all alone without her friends. She ran toward the bridge and the bodies were there. Yumi felt it was her fault Odd died because she could have helped him. Ulrich was surely going to die, but Odd could have made it, if she had only called the paramedics.

Jeremy felt guilty as well, since he had not even been to the factory to look through the system because he had been talking with Aelita all that time.

Jeremy headed toward Yumi and sat by her side. He hugged her and said:

"I'm sorry I know I should have been quicker to detect this problem. But I never thought about it been infected…" he didn't really know what to say to his remaining best friend.

"NO. It's not your fault, it was Suichi's," she said wiping a tear from her face. They had not found Suichi's body like they had found Shyla's. She had been run over by three cars on accident after they had gone back in time. The fall from the bridge had killed her, but the cars had defaced her body completely.

The police reports did not know what to say on some Ulrich's case. They had found Ulrich to have the effects of Ebola, but yet none of the symptoms. Odd had been shot with a gun, but the only fingerprints on it were Shyla's and his. As for Shyla, they guessed she had jumped of the bridge after shooting Odd. Never was there a sign of Piero or Suichi.

Suddenly Aelita was hugging her as well. They had materialized her and destroyed Lyoko. She had been cured from the virus.

"Don't cry Yumi. Don't blame her, you know she tried her best to save you all," said Aelita, referring to Shyla.

"Well she didn't try hard enough!" answered Yumi angry. "She let both Odd and Ulrich die. But so did I. I guess neither one of us tried hard enough."

They all got up and went to say their goodbyes to three coffins. As Ulrich was being lowered down, Yumi kissed the rose in her hands and threw it. It landed where in the middle, were his chest should have been. 'I will always love you,' she thought as the dirt began to pile on top of the wooden box.

'Good- bye….'


End file.
